Black Velvet
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: Enjoying their new house together.. Smut!


**This fic came to me while I was listening to Black Velvet by Alannah Myles on my way to work this morning..**

 **All mistakes are my own and I don't own this characters I just enjoy writing about them.**

 **Enjoy!**

Andy waisted no time pushing Sharon up against their bedroom wall. Yes, their bedroom wall. With the help from the team, their families, and friends. Andy and Sharon were able to move into their new house, they bought together. After the house warming party Andy, had enough waiting and damn did Sharon look divine in that black velvet dress with her beige sandals, she left her hair natural curly and wore light make up. Heavenly.

Sharon snorted as Andy happily dragged her towards their new bedroom. Before they made it to the threshold, Andy stops and lifts a laughing Sharon as he walks her through their bedroom door way. Andy placed her softly on her feet, Sharon wraps her arms around his neck smiling happily up at his as their lips met in a slow but passionate kiss. "I love you Andy." She says between kisses.

"God, I love you too Sharon." Andy replied, his hands moving to the straps of her dress, pulling them down.

Sharon moaned Andy's name loudly when the flat of his tongue glides over her left nipple. She whimpers when he starts sucking greedily on her nipple, like an infant breast feeding. Sharon wanted to badly to run her hands along his back but were confined to the wall with his left hand. Sharon whimpers again when his at retention moved to her other breast while his right hand pinches her moist over sensitive nipple. Sharon thrusts her hips into his grinning when she hears Andy growl against her breast. She cries out when Andy bites down on her right nipple then soothes it with flat of his tongue. His warm breath felt like a humid summer breeze against her wet flesh, his right hand sparking goosebumps all over her flesh and his shaft making her center burn, pulsate, and ache with much want for his shaft to be sheathed inside her.

"Andy, please." Sharon pleaded breathlessly, her head falling back against the wall. Her eyes closed while ti tried ti control her breathing but his mouth moving south and his right hand moved her right leg up his hip, while his fingers glides up to her black silk panties.

Sharon whimpers when Andy growls. "God Sharon, you are so wet." Moving his fingers under her panties. Gliding his knuckles along her clit then wet folds, he moaned as his mouth started planting kisses down her stomach. Darting his tongue into her bellybutton, grinning when Sharon half laughter but ends with a extended animalistic moan of his name. Using his thumb he moved her panties to the side, placing two fingers into warm cove. With that he was rewarded with her hips thrusting wildly into his hand. Andy moved up along her body kissing her passionately on the mouth swallowing her moans as he matches her hips thrust with his hand. Moving his warm mouth to her ear, he sucking on her lower earlobe whispering in her ear. "You're so hot and ready, aren't you Sharon?"

Sharon moved her head to rest along his, God he was making her feel so good, she whimpers her reply, not making any sense from the passion he was creating deep inside her, by just the simple touch of his fingers, his mouth, and by the words coming forth from his mouth. She never really liked dirty talk while making love but with Andy she really enjoyed it.

"Sharon, I said your hot and horny, aren't you?" Andy said a little rougher this time, bitting down in her pulse point then soothes it with his tongue.

Sharon grinned as she hears Andy question, but soon hissed when she felt his teeth dig into her sensitive flesh. "Yes, Andy. You make me to wet and I'm ready. God, I want you inside me now." She whimpered as he thrusts his finger deep inside her then curled them at the end. She felt her stomach start to tighten and it was getting harder to breath, and her vision began to blur. She moans inside Andy's mouth when his lips connect with hers.

Andy growls into their heated his when he feels her walls contract around his fingers, he knew she was getting close by just the way Sharon's legs began to shake. He moved his lips over hers, kissing her passionately as she road her orgasm with his fingers still thrusting in and out of her. Her juices coaxing his fingers and some spilling out along her upper thighs. God he couldn't wait to taste her sweet nectar, to feel her squirm under his mouth as his tongue collects her sweet sweet nectar, that was all just his; all his. Sharon Raydor was only his, he has never been possessive person but something this marvelous woman made him this way.

"Oh Andy." She said in his mouth, his fingers still thrusting into her making her knees weak. Thank goodness Andy noticed and pushed her harder against the wall for support.

"God your beautiful, Sharon." Andy said with a smirk on his lips. Placing small kisses along her face and ended kissing her slowly on the lips.

Andy grins when he hears Sharon whimper when he takes his fingers out of her center. Andy moved back a little bit just smirking at her sweaty flushed body her breast bounced with each breath she took. He was still grinning when he felt Sharon take a hold of his wrist and brought it slowly up to her mouth. His was lost in this fantasy that was coming true, very true. His mouth ajar as he felt her warm moist mouth cover his two fingers, twirling her tongue between then sucked each finger of her juices hums. The vibrations of her hums going straight to his shaft.

"Fuck Sharon, that...that was hot." He said breathlessly, his eyes glued to her swollen lips that smirked at him seductively.

She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to taste him. Give him the pleasure that he had given her just now. "You are way overdressed Mr. Flynn" she said seductively, her hands moved to the buckle of his belt, unbuckling it, then moved her fingers to his single brass button then pulling his zipper down. Both of her hands placing them on his hips, hooking her fingers inside his boxers hem and his pants pushing them pulling them both down. Sharon grins as she watches Andy struggle to kick his pants off, covering her face when Andy looks up at her and glares as she starts to snort laugh.

"Oh you think me struggling to get out of my pants, funny?" Said Andy, trying his best to keep a straight face. But he was failing so he pulled Sharon to him, leaving over and wrapping his hands behind her knees lifting her up and ignoring her squeals of "Andy put me down!" Andy can't say no to Sharon and throws her onto of their bed. Standing at the edge of their bed, his eyes devouring her half exposed body to him. He growls, reaching for her legs pulling her towards him, against ignoring her squeals. His hands roughly pulls her panties down, bring her black silk panties to his nose. He inhaled her lovely aroused scent that would make him do crazy things. His eyes darkened while his shaft got stiffer, his eyes moved down to exposed center, her glistening pink lips calling his name.

"God damn Ms. O'Dwyer, I'm going to fuck you right now with my mouth." Andy growled as he grabs ahold of her legs and pulls her further down to the edge of their bed. Sitting in his knees he spreads her legs. Andy growled again as his lips attached to her folds and moans when her hips buck into his face, her legs squeezing his face suffocating him in her heaven.

"Oh fuck Andy." Sharon said extending the the y in Andy's name. As she was soaring into oblivion as his mouthed latched onto center. His tongue twirled around her clit, then moved down to her fold licking up and down then plunged in deep through her folds. His tongue collecting her sweet nectar that he had been craving all day. The way she swayed her hips as she walked around showing the team and their family members their new house. To her humming as she prepared the appetizers and their main course.

"God you taste so good." Andy said between deep eating her out. The flat of his tongue glides along her folds then pressed harder on her already sensitive clit. Making her thrust her hips again in his face, her hands thread into his hair pulling his face fully between her legs.

"Andyyyyyy." She whimpered, her legs shaking violently, her stomach tightened, and her vision whitened as she came crashing down hard from his mouth. Her body shook harder as he continued to lap up he juices. Sharon body ignited on fire, her body arching up as her legs squeezed his head harder between her legs. The vibrations from Andy's hums as he lapped up her juices, he couldn't stop taking her no matter if she was suffocating him.

Sharon pulled his face away and pulled him up kissing him passionately, moaning in his mouth from tasting her arousal mixing into her mouth. Sharon managed to hook one of her legs between his abs flipped them over. Her center sat just below his hard shaft poking her thigh, her hands moved to his chest. Her vision slowly returning to normal, both liking at each other with the same blissful look. But Sharon's eyes darkened as she lowered her mouth onto his kissing him slowly. Moving her lips down his throat, along his chest. Where she nipped then soothed his hard nipple with her tongue, grinning as Andy moaned her name. Moving her body down his as her mouth placed small kisses on his stomach, over every scar, specially the one when he called her late at night after one of his AA meeting, from back in her FID days.

Sharon sat on her knees, lowering her mouth sticking her tongue out and glides it along the underside of his shaft. Sharon grins when Andy thrust his hips up making her take him fully in her mouth, where she closes her mouth around him and hums. Using her left hand to massage his balls and her index finger circle around his chode, while using her right hand pump his shaft.

"Fuck Sharon." Andy hissed, his eyes glued to Sharon's face. Memorized by the way her cheeks sunk in as she sucked on his shaft, to her emerald greens eyes zones in his shaft that was glistening from her saliva. "Fuck." He hissed again from the grip of her hand pumping on his shaft along with her hot mouth sucking on his shaft. His legs twitched when Sharon twirled her tongue along the tip of his shaft then blew her warm breath on it. She grinned when Andy bucked his hips, making his shaft poke her on the forehead. "Sorry." He whimpered, but soon forgotten why when he feels Sharon take him fully into her mouth then completely down her throat. "Fuck Sharon, shit." He moans, his hands moved to her hair to help get it out of her face.

Sharon hums when she started tasting the saltiness on his shaft as she swallowed some of her saliva. Pulling him out of her mouth, planting a kiss on the tip of his head. Sharon stands up slowly, her fingers wiping her mouth. Then placed her hands on his thighs moving them inward, so now her legs were on the outside of his. Sharon watched as his chest rose and then falls, so this what she must look like when she's over the edge. Speaking of over the edge Sharon pushed her dress down all the AY stepping out of it as soon as it touched the floor.

Andy watched as Sharon took off her dress, his eyes traveled up her body admiring every imperfection that was adorn from motherhood and their stressful job. His eyes just as dark as hers, both raging with desire and the need to be one. His eyes stayed glued on her lips that smirked seductively, he groans when he watches her tongue lick her lips. Andy swallowed hard when he watched Sharon crawl on her knees towards him straddling his hips, her hands on his chest, smiling down at him. His hands run up along her smooth long legs then stops at her hips, his eyes glued on hers.

Sharon lifts her hips, hovering her center over his hard shaft. Sharon hums when Andy grabs his shaft and starts circling around her wet folds. Both moaning as she starts to sink down on him. His hands tightening their grip on her hips as her walls hug him. Sharon throws her head back, her nails digging into his chest humming as he filled her. Sharon lifts her head slowly looking down at Andy who just had that stupid smirk on his face. In which she couldn't help but smirk back at him with the same love she felt for him. Sharon flattened her hands on his chest when she started grinding her hips against his.

"Shit Sharon, you feel so good." He breathed out, his eyes glued on hers.

Sharon just moans as she thrusted harder than faster on his shaft. Andy moved his hands to her bouncy breast massaging then pitching her nipples watching her come undone on top of him. She was a gorgeous site to see, her auburn locks bouncy, the sweat from her brow sliding down her face. He followed one that went between her breast, making him pitch hernia plea hard then palmed her breast to sooth it.

"Andy, yes." Sharon pleaded, rocking her hips faster.

Andy grunts, matching her thrust. His hands moved behind her back pulling her chest against his. His mouth hungrily searching hers, their tongues twirling around, both swallowing each other's moans as they continued to match thrusts. Andy felt himself getting closer, so he flipped them over, his right hand glides up her leg bending it over his shoulder. He grins as Sharon moans louder in their bedroom as he thrusted deeper into her hitting her spot.

"Oh yes, Andy...please don't stop...I'm soooooo close." She pleaded breathlessly in is neck.

"Fuck Sharon, God your so tight and so wet...come for me baby." He grunts in her neck placing small kisses along her shoulder. Andy felt her walls tightening around his hard shaft as he thrusted deeper into her, her nails digging into his back. Andy moved his right hand between their legs, this thumb circling around her clit as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"Ohhhh Andyyyyyyyy!" She screams, her body arching and her legs shaking uncontrollably as he thrusted and twirled his thumb along her clit.

"Sharonnnnn." Andy moans, when he shoots his seaman into her. He hovered over Sharon trying not to squish her as they both road from their blissful journey together. Soon as they were slightly breathing back to normal, Andy lazily kisses Sharon passionately. Pulling away he rolls them over, pulling Sharon to his side. They both hummed when she rested her head on his chest, her left hand gliding along his side. While Andy ran his right hand up and down her back, placing small kisses on top of her head.

They laid there wrapped in each other's arms for a few more minutes until Andy's tummy rumbled. Both laughing, Sharon lifted her head, resting her chin over his beating heart.

"Let's go get you something to eat." Sharon said as she threaded her finger through his chest hairs.

Andy just moans, pulling Sharon into a passionate kiss. Until Sharon pulled away swatting his chest.

"I meant actual food, Andy. Not me!" She laughed, slowly getting up and out of bed. Moving along their bedroom, grabbing his lavender purple dress shirt that hung on a hanger.

Andy moved his arms behind head watching as his sexy girlfriend put on one of his dress shirts. Smirking as she left two buttons on top unbuttoned, his eyes moved down along her body, chuckling as the bottom on his shirt hit her mid thigh. God she was gorgeous.

"What?" Sharon asked, her hands o her hip. Making his shirt rise up a little more.

Moving up and resting his upper body on his elbows he smirking with his reply. "You Sharon, are a very gorgeous woman." Andy beamed.

Sharon rolls her eyes and walks away from him, with an extra sway in her hips as she left their bedroom, heading into their kitchen.

 **The End**


End file.
